2014.06.22 - Spider Venom
"Shut up," comes a distinctly New York accent, piercing through the darkness. "You gonna wake up the whole neighbourhood?" A second voice, younger, but just as local, says, "Sorry, Johnny, I banged my toe on the curb." The first man says, "Get over here and help me..." and then there is the sound of an aluminium can being dropped, some girl has seen the two men carrying a black bag with a man-sized figure inside. She screamed, "Help!" and began running. The first man dropped the bag, which shouted in a muffled voice, and the man himself blurted out, "Damn, my foot!" The other guy said, "Forget your foot, get the girl!" Venom on the prowl through out the neighborhood as his usual hear the commotion. He moves into action leaping and webbing his way towards the source of the woman's screams. Venom jumps down between the men and the the fleeing woman. "We will protect!" "When commiting crime, remember how essential proper footware is. Sandals, for instance..." Spider-Man swung through the alleyway, and connected his foot with the younger man's face, "Bad idea." He was about to toss out a couple more off the fly foot-related quips when he spotted Venom, and perched on a wall, "You will protect what, these guys? Yikes this time of night brings out all of the weirdos." Both men scream when they see Venom appear, and one pulls a gun, firing off a few rounds at the terrifying monster. THe other one was in the prcoess of pulling out his own gun, but Spider-Man Red was too fast, his foot connecting with the younger man's face, dislocating his jaw. The gun falls to the ground, and amazingly, does not fire. Alas, the woman who had begun to run, screams herself at the sight of Venom, "What are you?" She calls out and the noise alerts yet a third member to this party. Spider-Man Blue swings in, but seeing the other two have this in hand, he webs the woman, pulling her up, "Hello miss, I don't know you, and you don't know me, but you might want to gt a nice seat for the show." He pulls her up to the third floor fire escape, setting her down on the railing, "By the way, I'm Spider-Man. That guy in the loud colours, is also Spider-Man. We're thinking of forming a Corps. The other one, all toothy, he's Venom. He's good... I think." Venom shifts his form to dodge the bullets fired at him. "GET OUT OF HERE SPIDER-MAN WE WILL PROTECT THE INNOCENT WOMAN! WE DON'T NEED YOU!" Venom nearly forgets the situation in his rage inducing hatred of spiderman. "Don't worry we are here to help unlike like that jerk!" Venom says to the woman then when another spiderman appears Venom loses it. "WHY ARE YOU MULTIPLYING YOU ANNOYING PESTS!" Venom some how manages to tear himself from the urge to attack the new spider-man and charges the man that wasn't kicked in the face by spiderman. We're color coded Spiders now? Well. Beats Spider-Man Classic and New Spider-Man. Spider-Man Red (sigh) webs up the dropped gun and sticks it well out of the criminals way and onto the wall. He calls out, "Spider-Corps! We figure, might as well at this point!" He does glare at Venom so seems to be helping? He had heard rumors but his last encounter with him made him less enthusiastic. Spider-Man tossed a line of webbing to the other gentleman's hands to bind him and the gun he was holding, "Well you know most creatures multiply venom, didn't your Momma Venom teach you the birds and the bees? If not I can sing you an educational song about reproduction." The bullets seem to have no effect on Venom, either dodging, or simply passing through some of the tendrils of the symbiote. The bag continues to move on the floor, but it's moving slower, and less frequently. Perhaps whatever is in there is hurt. Chances are they were going to dispose of a body, but the person inside is still alive, for now at least. The second gunman, the one who wasn't knocked unconscious by Spider-Man Red, shouts, "Uh, look, you two, er, three, have issues to resolve. The girl's okay, up there, right, so, uh, why don't we just leave you to it? No harm, no foul?" His hands are bound by the webbing, so he doesn't really have anything to negotiate with. Up on the fire escape, Spider-Man Blue narrates, "Watch now, as the Venom realises that he's surrounded by Spider-Man. It's a shame I didn't bring my camera, I bet the Daily Bugle would pay me a fortune for a group photo of us. If I web up his mouth, would you pose with us... miss" And the girl's running down the fire escape, no longer feeling too safe with any of them. She just wants out. Venom pounces on the man he was charging at and before he can begin to disembowel him spiderman mocks him again. Venom can not take it anymore with out warning he leaps into the air straight at spider-red. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH WE WILL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Spider-Man Classic calls up to New Spider-Man, "Quit flirting Spidey and get down here!" Underneath his mask he gave a look to the pleading criminal and webbed him to the wall, "Good point. We'll just leave you right here for the cops. Hope you used the bathroom recently. Otherwise this could be /more/ embarrassing for you. Woah!" Quick webline and he's out of the way, but only a split hair before Venom connects, "Good my butt! Venom is Looney Toons! Full on Tex Avery! Other directors I suddenly can't think of! Oh I'd trust Daffy Duck more in a fight than him!" Sensing Spider-Man Red is in trouble, Spider-Man Blue comes to his rescue, leaping down from the fire escape, passing the girl who's still trying to make her way to the ground, and has suddenly decided it might be better to run back up. Women, can't live with them, can't put them on a fifth story fire escape without them running. "I got your back, Webhead!" And he tries to land on Venom's back with a two footed charge, "Or Venom's back, I got somebody in the back." He bounces after the attempt, landing safely, "SOrry, where are my manners, I'm Spider-Man, and you are?" He puts emphasis on the you, trying to sound like some English girl in a film about Wizards that he saw recently on the TV. Venom sensing the other Spider-man's attempt to attack him lashes out at him with sharp points tendrils. "LEAVE US ALONE THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! WE WILL KILL YOU AFTER!" "WHY CAN'T WE BE RID OF YOU ALL" Venom shouts lauching a symbiote webbing net at Red spidey. "WE WERE HELPING! WE WERE PROTECTING!" "He's Spider-Man, I'm Spider-Man. You're not a Spider-Bro even if you have that on your chest. Could always switch to the Biohazard symbol. Branch out. See other people."He jumped towards the person in the back and quickly unzipped it, worried he took too long with these other people to help whoever is inside. The jokes always help with the nervousness, "Should really get around to filling that restraining order." The girl and the criminals are agast, the ones who can be agast anyway. The person in the bag has stopped moving. You'd think that might set off a spider-sense, but some of the Spiders in the room don't have one. Fortunately, Spider-Man Blue has excellent hearing and can hear the gasps for air. When he's knocked back by a tendril, he uses it to move towards the bag, ripping it open to find someone, looks like an accountant, "Hey pal, looks like you could use some help." The guy is unconscious, but alive. "Webhead, think you can deal with big and gruesome, I think I gotta check on this guy." He feels for a pulse, and looks careful, but he has nothing but basic first aid. "Look at me, look at me," He fumbles around looking for the guy's wallet, "Sidney, I'm going to need you to wake up. Sid? Si? Mr. Matlock? Ollie, ollie, oxen free?" Venom launches pair of web lines ot the near by buildings and uses them to sling shot himself at The original spiderman becoming a hig speed projectile. "you die tonight and then we will be the hero!" "Oh lucky me tonight! Just you and me venom. Question, do you tango?" As Venom launches himself like a big nasty bullet Spider-Man slides very narrowly along the ground, but one of the tendrils manages to wrap about his neck as he was dodging, "For killing a costumed hero? Kinda doubt that. What about who is in the bag?" With his foot, he points towards the victim whom unlike the woman wasn't able to get out of the way, "If he dies none of us are heroes. We just butted heads. You wanna be a hero? Let's ach-talk." Getting a little hard to breath! Ouch. "Die, no one's going to die tonight," says Spider-Man Blue as he tends to the guy who was in the bodybag. When he's reasonably sure that the guy is not in any immediate danger, he turns around to shoot a webline at Venom, trying to tie him up. Several more thwips go by, web after web, trying to nail the bodybuilder, "Spider-Man, let's cross the streams! There's definitely a massive chance we'll survive." He is of course parodying Ghostbusters. It's taken some time, but he's learning his pop culture. Venom drags spiderman to the the other spiderman and the dead/dying man. "We will save him. show you both are nothing but idiots that get in the way." Venom then looks the man overand sends a mass of small thin tendrils into the man exposed orafices (eyes ears nose and mouth) and He tries to work them down to find the heart and messgae it back to life. The Irony that he does this while still trying to choke the life out of spider-man is not lost on him. But then Venom loosens the grip on spiderman's throat and uses more tendrils to bind him by the arms and legs. "Don't die yet jerk, We are gonna save this man, and you are gonna watch us Then We will kill you." "Oh okay then as long as you have your priorities." Spider-Man classic could have gone without the display of tendrils helping this man along. Didn't quite know he could do that. Didn't want to know that he could, honestly. He squirmed in Venom's grasp, wishing he had some sort of Spider-telepathy to share with his fellow Spider-Bro. Spider-Man Blue blinks through those big white eyes, watching as Venom tries to strangle one, and save another. "You're a weird one, Veny, but you're the doctor," and he asides to Spider-Man, who he tries to save, "THis guy does have his licence, right? I mean, he's not wearing a white lab coat or anything, but he's got one, hidden under all that black, right?" The man's heart does begin beating again, and he coughs up, eyes opening. By now, the girl has fled, and there are police sirens blaring, meaning the trio should probably scatter soon. "We are not the doctor! We have no box" Venom says retracting the tendrils he has in the man. The man is going to live and now it was time to make good on his promise to kill Spider-man. The Sirens start blaring, Venom asses the situation. He pulls spider-man in close and threatens him with his claw like fingers. "leave us alone spider-man we are trying to do good our own way but you keep ruining it like you ruin everything for use. next time we catch you we will kill you" With that venom toss Spider-Man classic away from him and webs away to escapse the authorities. "That went well!" As Spider-Man was tossed, he was able to comfortably land on the opposite wall. He looked to the man, and back to the other Spider-Man, "We need to have a chat about Venom. The "Doctor" we just met. Meet me at Dominick's Hot Dog Truck, plainclothes in twenty minutes. See ya!" With a web he quickly swings off in a different direction so the Authorities don't have two spiders heading the same way to follow. Category:Log